


Gods, the new aliens

by Fuyunoyume



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crack Crossover, Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Other, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: "Guys, you had prepared a costume party behind my back. That hurts." Tony mentioned dramatically."What the hell are you talking about, Stark?" Grumbled Fury"Well, that man is wearing a toga."(or the day somebody accessed the ultra-secure cell of Loki and Fury considered the possibility of retiring.)





	Gods, the new aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Since I saw the Avengers movie I've had this idea in my mind, so I can not say that I regret it :)

The Chitauri invasion had failed thanks to a small group of misfits who had joined to form the Avengers. However, although they had managed to keep the casualties to a minimum, the damage and destruction in New York City was still plentiful. That's why, after locking up in an ultra safe and inaccessible containment cell to Loki, the group went to help rebuild the city.

At least until Fury received a call from his security team to warn that someone had managed to get into his prisoner's cell without nobody getting noticed or blowing up the alarms.

"But he'll be a motherfucking." The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. bellowed into his microphone "How is it that no one has noticed it? Well, let no one come out, I'm on my way."

Natasha silently approached her boss. "Director, is something wrong?"

Fury, turning off the transmitter, looked frustrated at his team. "Someone has managed to access Loki's cell."

_Well, that wasn't a good answer._

 

**~ * ~**

 

It took a few minutes for them to reach the base again and access the security cameras showing their prisoner talking quietly with a blond man.

"That man is wearing a toga. Have you noticed?" Tony mentioned cheerfully, to whom the whole situation seemed as annoying as it was entertaining.

Before the words of Stark all focused their attention on the clothes of the stranger, who indeed seemed out of an Ibizan-themed party. However it was Thor who was most surprised to see the man and recognize him.

"What is he doing here?!"

Everyone in the room turned to Thor with interest.

"Do you know him?" It was Natasha's rhetorical question. "Who is?"

Thor ran a hand through his hair nervously, he wasn't entirely sure about the answer he should give, however the mortals already knew about the existence of his brother and his, so he wasn't breaking any agreement.

"It's Apollo, a friend of my brother's."

All right. The long silence that followed his words was waiting for him, but the faces of total amazement in his companions not so much. By the Norns, they had met his little brother and him.

Tony, coming out of his stupor repeated in case he had heard wrong. "Wait point break, you just said that the one with your brother is Apollo, like the Greek god of medicine and music."

"Yes."

"You can not be serious."

Thor looked at them without understanding. "I do not understand, it did not turn out so hard to believe when you met my brother and me."

Stark looked at him like he was a fool. "That's because you are aliens whose life expectancy is superior to ours and our ancestors confused you with gods, but now you want us to believe that all the gods of antiquity, at least the Greeks, are also extraterrestrials like you. What's wrong with you? Is the Earth something like your summer place?"

Thor looked at him strangely. "But they are not aliens, we do because Asgard is on another planet by Odin's decision, but Olympus is actually just above New York, just like the Egyptian pantheon is in Africa or the Celtic in Ireland."

"You got to be kidding." It was Clint's words.

Fury put a hand to his good eye and rubbed it to clear his fatigue. _This had to be a joke. Gods! Seriously?_

"And what is he supposed to be doing with your crazy brother?"

The Asgardian grimaced when he heard how his companions referred to Loki, but he did not say anything, he was too busy thinking about the situation they were in, however much he thought he could not think of anything that could have caused Apollo go to see his brother. "I do not know, especially because Loki trying to invade New York has broken millenarian treaties between our pantheons, however his talk seems friendly. We should ask him. "

Fury agreed silently. _They should certainly ask him what fucking were passing._

 

**~ * ~**

 

"Brother." It was the word of greeting of Thor as soon as entering the room of retention in which the two men were speaking friendly as if their situation was the most normal thing of the universe.

Loki turned to look at Thor with an arrogant smile. "Am I still your brother? I thought you had disowned me." He said with malice and caused his joy to increase drastically when he saw how his brother paled.

"That's not what I meant."

Apollo, who had been listening to the exchange, intervened. "That's not what it looked like from Olympus, always saying that you know your brother and did not realize that this invasion was a farce."

Loki's eyes shone slightly. "He always falls for the same tricks."

The Avengers on the other hand could only process the words slowly. _A farce?_

"Explain," Fury ordered, earning two withering looks with his words.

However, it ended up being Loki who answered annoyed. "Do not order me, mortal."

"Brother, please." Thor begged, knowing that if Loki refused to speak, nobody would move in any direction.

Fixing his eyes on his brother and with an indifferent look ended up answering as if debating the weather. "There is nothing to tell, as Apollo said everything was a farce or perhaps you think me stupid enough to invade Olympus."

Apollo let out a laugh as he imagined the situation and earned a jaded look from his partner.

"In a nutshell, when I was in a vacuum I fell into the hands of Thanos who was very persuasive to invade the earth and get the gem of space for him." Although Loki's voice was disinterested, no one lost the chill that seemed to go through him when he mentioned Thanos or the way the other two gods paled. "So when I arrived in Midgard, I decided to sabotage the titan's objectives and form this absurd plan, you're welcome." Obviously mother when she saw it, realized that something had happened and contact with Olympus to help me and auscultate me their healers since the bifröst is currently disabled ... Thanks to you. "

"So, you did not want to invade Midgard?"

Loki watched him frustrated, "besides stupid you are deaf, why would Midgard want to? Or better yet, why would I have told you my plans? I remind you brother, that I am the god of lies not of stupidity."

"It was certainly a pretty crazy plan," Apollo contributed. "You should have seen Athena's face while watching the invasion, Ares, on the other hand, was was dying of laughter."

"I'm glad it was your entertainment object," Loki said not at all amused, nobody was happy to be used to the amusement of others.

Apollo laughed at the annoyed face of his friend, after knowing each other for more than a millennium they could afford some privileges.

"Why?"

Turning his head towards his older brother, he replied, "Because else it would have been another and in this way your small group of heroes has managed to deplete Thanos's fleet a bit and now that they know what they are up against, they can prepare for a new attack."

"It's not that you've proven to be very generous, so why help us?" Fury finally asked. He wanted to let those little gods or whatever they were stop going around the bush and get to the point. _He wanted to know what the hell was happening?_

When he saw how bright green eyes focused on him completely, he felt a chill run through him. Until a few moments ago he would have sworn that his prisoner's eyes were blue.

"Because if Thanos gets what he's looking for the demise of Midgard will be the least of the problems."

"And what is brother?"

With a petulant smile he replied, "the destruction of the universe."

 _Oh!_ It was the thought that ran through the minds of all the beings that were in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if I keep this story as a one-shot or continue it. What is your opinion?


End file.
